Doughnuts And Dogtags
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Set post 6x21 but pre 6x23/24. Mark takes his teasing too far prompting a bewildered Callie to do some damage control and both Callie and Arizona to make some promises.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Arizona sighs as she glances at the clock again. Callie was supposed to meet her for lunch but she'd texted her that she'd been pulled into an emergency consult at the last minute and was running late. She was a surgeon, she could understand that, she just really missed her girlfriend right now.

"Good afternoon Dr. Robbins." Mark says as he walks up to Arizona, feeling like it's time for another round of 'see how far we can push the perky peds doctor.'

"Afternoon Manwhore." Arizona replies, not buying Mark's polite facade for a second.

"Where is Callie? Getting a waxing?" Mark smirks, he knew today was going to be fun.

"Consult." Arizona replies shortly.

"Does she still do the waxing? I always enjoyed it, kept from getting anything unwanted on my tongue." Mark smirks, seeing Arizona's hand clench. "What do you do? Wax, shave, natural?" He prods.

"That's for Callie to know and you to not find out." Arizona retorts, deliberately ignoring his comment about having sex with Callie.

"Does her left leg still have trouble fully extending if she's upside down?" Mark asks, knowing he's close to winning the game already.

"No, Callie has no trouble extending anything with me." Arizona smirks. She's had enough of playing nice. If she has to sit here and deal with Mark's jibes she may as well dish some back.

"She was a hell of a lay Robbins. She and I would go into the on call room and fuck for hours." Mark smirks. Most other woman would be pulling him into an on call room as his voice dripped with sex, but clearly Arizona was not most women. "She still get that slack jawed look when she's about to pop off?"

"Slack jawed? Not so much, usually she's busy screaming my name." Arizona smirks. "As for on call rooms...well let's just say she misses lunch most days for a reason."

"You know when she's screaming it's a good one, but when she's slack jawed because she can't speak it's a great one." Mark smirks a little wider. "I should let you watch me with her, so you know what real sex looks like." He whispers conspiratorially, leaning close so no one else will hear.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't clear, the screaming is first, the slack jawed look is second. After that it's usually just a lot of gasping. Maybe we should let you watch us, you might learn enough to keep a woman around longer than a week." Arizona sneers. It might be a bit of a low blow, but if he's going to insult her skill in bed...

"I'd watch you anytime. I saw you once and it was a hell of a show. Though you need to learn to tilt your neck a little to the left so it doesn't cramp up like it did." Mark says, setting his jaw a little after her comment. He knows Arizona will realize that he can only know about her neck cramping up one way.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Arizona asks in disbelief, not even trying to seem unaffected by his comment.

"Room 204 three weeks ago. I was in the bathroom when you two came in and fucked." Mark leers at her. "I saw every moment of it. Pretty hot too."

"Tell me you're joking?" Arizona asks, partly begging and partly willing him to say he is even though the look in his eye says different.

"I like the tattoo on your hip, a butterfly, very you." Mark says, no remorse in his face. No one got away with talking about his relationships. "Though I still haven't figured out how you bent your back like you did." He adds.

Swallowing hard Arizona looks around for a brick. Coming up empty she clears her throat as her mind races for something that will shut him up. Grinning like the cat who got the cream she fixes him with a stare. "So you got a free show, big deal. I get that," she points at Callie who's just entering the cafeteria, "anytime I want it. While you," she points at Mark, "will never get close to it again." She grins triumphantly. "Besides, at least we don't have any vital parts that Little Grey's broken." She adds with a shrug.

"If you were a man I would break your damn nose." Marks growls in her ear. "And whether you have her all the time or not, I can give Callie the one thing she wants most in the world. A child." Mark says coldly before sitting up. He knows it was the lowest blow he could hit her with and he's glad he got it in. She's all sunshine and kitties around most people, but he knows she has a dark side.

"You can try and break my nose Sloan, but I'm the daughter of a Marine Colonel so I wouldn't advise it. As far as giving Calliope a child goes...I let her go, no strings attached. I was willing to let her go have a baby with you or anyone else. She came back, she chose not to have a baby, she chose me." Arizona responds coldly before standing up with her tray and meeting her girlfriend as she approaches.

"Hey." Callie smiles, having no idea what just happened. "How is your day baby?" Callie asks after greeting Arizona with a kiss, her arm going around her waist.

Getting up without a word Mark starts to leave, smacking Callie's ass on his way out.

Arizona responds before Callie even has a chance. Setting her tray on the table she picks up her half eaten doughnut and flings in with deadly accuracy and Mark. It smacks him squarely in the head, showering him with powdered sugar and strawberry filling.

"Do I want to know?" Callie asks, glancing between Mark's retreating form and her girlfriend.

"Not until I have an on-call room to make you scream in." Arizona replies sweetly.

Callie just shakes her head, trying not let the images of her and Arizona in an on-call room overwhelm her. "He might be an asshole but he's my best friend. Please just be nice alright?" Callie asks imploringly.

"Nice? He makes jabs about the sex life he had with you, watches us have sex, and threatens that he can give you the one thing you want most, and I'm supposed to be nice? Oh no Callie, I'm done being nice to the manwhore." Arizona huffs before stalking off.

Callie groans. The thought that Mark has ever seen them have sex and the fact Arizona was now pissed effectively killing her mood.

Arizona slows down once she gets a little ways away from the cafeteria in hopes that Callie will follow her. She feels bad for snapping at her girlfriend when she had no idea what happened before she showed up, but really, enough was enough.

"Look Callie clearly loves both of us." Mark says as he walks over to Arizona, looking like this conversation is last thing he wants to be doing. "So truce?" He offers, holding out his hand. Over his shoulder Arizona can see Teddy and Lexie, both with their arms crossed, glaring menacingly at Mark.

"You stay away from me, and don't talk to me, and we'll be fine." Arizona snaps walking away quickly.

Mark grunts, flipping Arizona off before walking over to Lexie and Teddy. "I tried." He shrugs.

Teddy and Lexie simply look at Mark before simultaneously smacking him upside the head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

After Arizona stormed off Callie quickly decided that going after her was probably her best course of action. It was entirely possibly she'd get her head bitten off, but at least she could say she tried. She finally finds her in room 204, a little used conference room near radiology. "What happened with you and Mark? I walked out and saw Teddy and Lexie both hitting him." She asks bluntly.

"Mark was being an ass, where do you want me to start?" Arizona snaps. "I'm sorry." She sighs when she sees Callie's hurt look. "I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

Callie walks over and kisses Arizona. "Do you want me to break his hands. I know how, I'm a doctor." She whispers.

"I should say no, I am saying no, but...I kind of want to say yes." Arizona says, scrunching up her face.

Callie takes a breath, taking Arizona's hand in hers. "What did he say to you?" She asks, not entirely sure she wants to know given how upset Arizona is about it.

"He asked if you still waxed and then he asked if I did. He followed that up with some not so subtle comments about your sex life with him." Arizona forces out with a shudder as she flops into a chair.

"That sounds like his normal stuff. What really set you off?" Callie asks knowing there had to be something more to make her usually professional girlfriend throw a doughnut in the cafeteria.

"Ya that is his usual stuff, and I can handle that, but then he started critiquing my technique and giving advice and...he knows about my tattoo." Arizona finishes in a rush.

Callie stares at her girlfriend in stunned shock, trying to find any explanation besides the obvious that would explain how Mark knows about Arizona's tattoo. "I didn't tell him. I swear I didn't." She says softly.

"I know." Arizona says immediately. "I know you respect me more than to go blabbing to Mark about what I'm like in bed."

Callie sighs in relief at Arizona's words even as her mind immediately goes back to plotting painful revenge on one Mark Sloan.

"He said he was in the bathroom a couple weeks ago when we came in and...so he watched." Arizona continues. "And you know I even handled that ok. I told him it was fine he got a free show, because I get you all the time and he's never going to get another shot, and at least we don't have anything important that Lexie Grey's broken. It was kind of a low blow but he took it there first." Arizona explains with a shrug, not at all remorseful about insulting Mark.

Callie makes a face, a cross between disgust and revulsion. "Stay here." Callie says firmly. "I am going to kill him and make it look like he died jacking off." She says as she turns to go hunt down Mark.

"Hang on." Arizona calls, reaching out and grabbing Callie's hand. "I'm all for you killing Mark right now, hell I'll even help, but you should hear the rest first." She sighs, tangling her fingers with Callie's. "After the Lexie comment he...he said he could give you the one thing you wanted most in the world..." She trails off quietly.

"Damn it." Callie mutters softly, pulling Arizona up and holding her tightly in her arms. "I'm not leaving you Arizona. We tried that and it failed. It failed because we need each other more than I need a baby." She says as she buries her face in Arizona's neck and breathes in.

"I know that, really I do, I just...Look I trust you when you say you want me and you've chosen me, but it's still hard to hear Mark say things like that." Arizona murmurs against Callie's shoulder as she clings to her tightly.

Callie pulls back to look at Arizona. "What will it take for you to not worry anymore? Us getting married, becoming domestic partners? Moving in together? Name it and I'll do it Arizona. I want you to know that I'm in this 100%." Callie declares, her face soft, her brown eyes full of love.

"That's just it, it has nothing to do with you, it's him and his stupid ability to get under my skin. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, I'm just going to have to learn to deal with it." Arizona huffs. Inside she's screaming to tell Callie that yes she wants those things, but they just got back together and she doesn't want to rush into anything. And she definitely doesn't want to do any of those things because of Mark.

"Will you at least maybe agree to look at the open apartment on the third floor of my building?" Callie asks softly. The landlord had told her about it last week and she really liked the idea of not living with Yang anymore, but still being close to the hospital.

"Is that what you want? If Mark was out of the picture would you still be asking?" Arizona asks hesitantly.

"How many nights in the last four months have you slept at your place?" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...the time we were broken up." Arizona answers quietly.

"Did you like living with me?" Callie asks hopefully.

"You know I did." Arizona smiles.

"I want a space that's ours. That is private and no one else lives in." Callie says softly, bending her head and kissing Arizona.

Arizona kisses Callie back tenderly, and then pulls back to look in her eyes. All she sees is love, anticipation and excitement and it calms all her lingering doubts. Callie really wants this for all the right reasons. "I want that too." Arizona sighs, kissing Callie again.

"Besides, I like the idea of the two of us being able to clean without the evil eye being shot at us." Callie chuckles a little, moving her hands to cup Arizona's ass.

"And we can use all the hot water up without getting death glares for the rest of the day." Arizona smiles, sliding her hands around Callie's neck.

"And we can make love on the living room floor and moan all we want. And we can walk around naked." Callie smirks.

Arizona chuckles and shakes her head, but decides to play along. "And we can make as much of a mess with whip cream and chocolate sauce in the kitchen as we want." She smirks, sliding her hands down the caress Callie's arms.

Callie can't help but press into Arizona. "I love you Arizona Robbins."

"I love you too Calliope Torres." Arizona sighs, sliding her arms around her lover's waist to hold her close.

"Wanna go break Mark's penis?" Callie whispers.

"Do you promise we can go have lots of hot sex after?" Arizona asks, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"As long as you don't mind being tied down for a little bit of it." Callie murmurs suggestively.

"Now why would I mind that?" Arizona smirks.

"Because you are a man deep down inside." Callie teases.

"Just because you're so much fun to top doesn't mean I'm a man deep down inside." Arizona retorts, sliding her hands to cup Callie's ass.

Callie chuckles, shaking her head. "Let's go to your place and fuck like seventeen year olds." She says huskily.

"No breaking Mark's penis?" Arizona pouts. Not that she really minds the change in plans.

"You want to touch it?" Callie asks, trying not to break out in laughter. "Have you even seen one outside of a medical text book?" She can't help teasing.

"Who says I have to touch it? Did you not see my aim with that doughnut? Give me a brick and he's done for." Arizona deadpans.

Callie snorts before shaking her head. "I'd rather we just go to your place and have sex."

"Well that's an offer I'll never turn down." Arizona agrees readily, taking Callie's hand and leading them out of the room. "But I make no promises if I'm ever around Mark with any hard throwable objects." She adds with fake cheeriness.

"You are the devil inside." Callie remarks with a shake of her head.

"But you love it." Arizona laughs.

"Pretty much." Callie nods.

Hand in hand they make their way to the elevator, enjoying the comfortable silence that's fallen over them. Suddenly Callie stops and takes off the ring she wears on her right hand. Taking Arizona's hand in hers she gently slides the ring onto her ring finger. "That was my great grandmother's wedding band. I want you to wear it." She says softly.

"What?" Arizona stammers in shock, caught off guard by the sudden gesture. She looks down at her hand before looking back up at Callie wide eyed.

"I want you to wear my ring." Callie whispers, hoping that Arizona will be alright with that.

"I...you want...why?" Arizona stutters, reeling from what she's pretty sure Callie means by doing this.

"Because I want you to have something to remind you of me where ever you go, and because my grandmother told me to give it to the love of my life. That's you." Callie whispers a little shyly.

Arizona stares at Callie, rendered completely speechless by her girlfriend's action and words. "I...I don't..." She stutters, before taking a deep breath. "I'll be right back." She says before turning to run down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Callie mutters softly to herself, a little confused by Arizona's sudden departure. That was not the reaction she was hoping for.

Arizona practically runs to the attending's locker room and hastily rifles through her locker. She quickly finds what she's looking for and rushes out of the locker room, anxious to get back to Callie and calm the freak out she's likely having right now.

"What is that?" Callie says calmly when Arizona rushes back up to her and she notices the box in her hand. She didn't give her the ring because she wanted something back, she did it because she wanted her to have it.

Arizona bites her lip nervously and glances between the box and Callie a few times. "This is something I've been thinking about giving you for a while now." Arizona answers cryptically, opening the box but not letting Callie see what's in it yet.

Callie cranes her head to try to see what's inside the box. "Yeah I have been thinking about giving you nana's ring for a long time." She says, wanting Arizona to know that it wasn't as impulsive an action as it might have seemed.

"I know you'll understand what this means to me. You're the only person I've ever even thought about giving it to." Arizona whispers, tears in her eyes as she turns the box to Callie. Inside is a piece of her brother's dogtag, one of the few that made it home from Iraq, attached to a simple silver chain.

Callie's heart nearly stops when she sees what inside the box. "Baby, are you sure you want me to have that?" She whispers, looking from the box to Arizona before reaching out and brushing it with her fingers. Arizona doesn't talk about Danny much, when she does it's only after a few glasses of wine, so this gesture is a complete shock to Callie.

"I'm sure. I still want to get you a ring one day, you know if we ever tie the knot officially or something, but I want you to have this." Arizona says as she takes the necklace out of the box.

Callie moves her hair out of the way and turns around so that Arizona can put the necklace on. "This means more to me than any ring ever could." Callie whispers, turning around and pulling Arizona into her, kissing her softly.

"That's why I'm sure I want you to have it. You're the only one who's ever understood." Arizona whispers, placing a kiss on Callie's chest where the necklace hangs.

Callie moves her face into Arizona's neck, inhaling briefly before moving her mouth to Arizona's ear. "I will marry you one day. In a church in Miami, with my daddy walking me down to you and your father in his dress uniform." She whispers, blinking rapidly to keep her tears from falling.

"Ya?" Arizona sighs happily, almost not willing to believe her ears.

"Ya." Callie whispers, holding Arizona just a little tighter. "Let's go home babe." She smiles down at Arizona.

"Home. I like the sound of that." Arizona smiles, taking Callie's hand as they start to leave the hospital.

Callie smiles as she looks over at the woman next to her. The woman who makes all of her dreams come true and then some. "Hey Arizona?" She whispers once they step onto the elevator. "Love you."

"Love you too." Arizona says softly, looking up at the woman she knows will always make her heart beat faster.


End file.
